Tim's After Rumble
by Jkupchurch
Summary: Tim's POV after Rumble To Hearing About Dally's Death All Credit Goes To SE Hinton
1. Chapter 1

The socs were cussing us out as they retreated back to their cars. "They're running! Look at the dirty- run!" Two-Bit yelled joyfully. The socs ran, almost as if they were declaring us the winners of the biggest rumble of our time. We may have been pretty beat up, had scars that would last a lifetime, and broken bones, but we could feel no pain due to the amount of adrenaline still rushing though our veins.

Suddenly a pain hit my face, as instinct I started cussing up a storm. A few greasers looked at me, which made me cuss at them too. The kid, Ponyboy, was on the ground bleeding something awful. Dallas limped over to him muttering something about that Jonny kid. The one kid, who did the unthinkable, killed a socs, the kid who made all greasers proud, whether he knew it or not. Dallas helped Ponyboy up and they started back towards the Curtis house.

I looked around the scene surveying it, the Brumly Boys leader was yelling at one of his guys for using a pipe in the rumble. The Brumly Boys can be real dumb, ignoring all rules. Steve was lying on the ground doubled up, Soda next to him mumbling stuff. Two-Bit was bleeding real badly like Pony was on his face, his hand was busted open. Darry was surveying the scene like I was. "We won. We beat the socs." There was a cut across his forehead and he was going to have a nice shiner.

I looked over to where Dallas and the kid were, slowly limping down the street. Ponyboy stopped when he heard Darrel talk, then Dallas practically started dragging him down the street again. Most of the Curtis gang, I should say, was still here. The Brumly Boys started to leave the scene; my boys were laughing and eyeing each other's injuries. I looked over at Steve again who was starting to get up. I walked over and joined my boys.

They were talking 'bout how Curly missed the best rumble ever, then Steve came walking up to me. "Hey Tim, is your nose broken again?" Steve knew what it was like to break his nose; it happened to him a lot. I think his dad has broken it at least four times before. "Yea, can you fix it?" he came over and put his hands on my face. "Sorry if this hurts." He said in a sarcastic voice. Then he snapped the bone back in place, I once again started cussing up a storm. After a minute or ten I finally stopped. "Thanks Steve." "No problem Tim"

Soda came up to us. "Hey, have either of you seen Ponyboy, we can't find him or Dally anywhere?" Steve shook his head. "No, sorry buddy, I haven't seen them." He looked at me. "I saw him and Dallas leaving, saying something 'bout seeing Johnny." He nodded his head. "Thanks, come on Steve. Let's go tell Darry, then we're going back to my house to get patched up, Later Tim." "Later." "Oh and thanks for helping us out in this rumble, we couldn't have beaten the socs without your gang." "No problem," I started. "It's always fun beating the socs heads in." He smiled and helped Steve who was limping over to the rest of their gang. I walked over to mine who had walked to the far side of the lot.

"Hey Tim what's next?" Davey, one of my members asked. He was bleeding all over his face, blood running down a cut on his forehead, and another under his eye. "Well, I don't know 'bout you people, but I'm going home." They stared at me. "Go jump some socs or something." Davey nodded his head and him and a few other guys turned and started to the West Side, I would've gone and helped him but I had to many things on my mind. One being how the hell that bastard got out of the hospital. Me and the rest of the guys started towards my house, leaving the sight of the biggest rumble we would ever have. Leaving all of this past week's worries and troubles behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Okay so yea, this is an update, it really sucks but I lost my original file, so yea… I hope you like it, or at least read it without dying. **

**~JKUPCHURCH**

My head was pounding as I sat up, it's been hours since the rumble and sleep is yet to consume me. I had too much on my mind, mostly about that Curtis kid. I wanted to know if he was found and didn't end up dead in a ditch somewhere like some of us are destined to. I really had nothing to be worrying about, he had Dallas with him. Dallas was a fighter, he was a good enough fighter to be in my gang, but him being the bastard he is wanted to join the Curtis family gang. Although everyone in that may not be related they sure do act like it, all of them get along real well.

My gang wants to kill each other half the time. Me and Curly get on each other just about every other day and Angela will get on us if we forget to do something for her. I swear sometimes she scares me more than the fuzz, especially when she is in a bad mood. When her boyfriend broke up with her she wouldn't stop screaming at us until we went and gave him a shiner, ii felt kind of bad for the kid, not because we had to give him a shiner. He had to deal with Angela and her constantly talking and never shutting up. She almost killed Dallas when he wouldn't go on a date with her, I don't see why she threw a fit though. She is thirteen, Dally is seventeen. If he said yes the cops would arrest him for being a pedophile.

Dally is the one really worrying me, he said he was leaving the hospital for the Rumble, I don't know how he actually did but it was accomplished. Then Dallas said he was going to go see the Cade kid again then come over to my place. Either the Cade kid is worse, or Dally just completely blew me off, because he should have been over here an hour ago. I knew that if Johnny got worse I wouldn't be seeing Dally until he got out of the hospital. Not many people see this but Johnny Cade is the only person Dallas Winston cares about. When I went to visit him in the hospital yesterday I had to go see Johnny just to tell Dallas how he was doing.

I joked with him about becoming soft, he almost killed me. If it wasn't for the nurses in the hospital he would've killed me then and there. Even Dally can't deny it, everyone cares about somebody, and has someone who cares about them. Hell, I don't know what I would do if Curly and Angela died, they're my only family I don't want to kill. With my mom being a drug addict and my dad being an alcoholic, I have practically raised them. Curly may be a pain in the ass, but no matter what he is my baby brother, and Angela is my baby sister.

"TIM!" Angela's voice echoed through the house breaking me out of my thoughts. "WHAT?" I yelled, my voice sounded tired, it had a reason too. Angela opened my door, the brightness hurting my eyes. "Dally came here, threw this at me then ran while yelling for me to give it to you." She held a bag up then threw it at me. It hit my back; I flipped over and grabbed the bag. "What the hell, get out Angela, but turn on the light." She pouted some, but did as I asked. In a matter of seconds my eyes were adjusting to the overhead light in my room.

I grabbed the bag off my bed, it weighed something awful. "What the hell?" I asked myself, before cautiously putting my hand in the bag, I don't know why. I should have to think Dallas would give me a bag of glass, although knowing him anything is possible. Inside there was a lot of paper. "He didn't…" I didn't have time to finish my own sentence; I pulled a wad of cash out of the bag. It didn't make sense, if Dally did rob a store why give me the money. I quickly decided I would ask him tomorrow, if he doesn't get caught tonight I could easily give him the money back and not get in any trouble with the fuzz. But how would they know I had the money?

"God, I'm turning into Ponyboy, lost in my own would." It kind of amused me how my own little world involved getting picked up by the fuzz. Just like real life. I dumped the money out and started counting it. "Wow Dallas, three hundred dollars, where did you jack this from?" I wondered out loud, usually you were lucky to get a hundred. I put it all back in the bag and walked over to a safe I keep in my room. The combination was thirty nine- seventeen- thirty nine. I don't like keeping money in a safe but with Curly and Angela I had to watch where I kept things.

I grabbed my jacket and left my room, heading for the front door. "Later Angela, I'm going to Buck's." She looked up from the TV to me. "So you're leaving me with mom and dad?" "Are they up?" "No… but" "You'll be fine." I opened the front door and left, heading out into the cold air, then slowly pulled it shut so mom and dad won't get up. We were fine as long as they remained asleep. I then began the long journey from my house to Buck's. There were gunshots out in the distance but I paid no attention to them. The air freezing away all my worries.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**New chapter yay, I have a few more then this story is done!**

**~JKUPCHURCH**

I was wrong about the cold air freezing away worries, all the cop cars and ambulances passed me. A few times they asked me if I wanted to go to the hospital, being that I still had dried blood on me from the rumble. Not the best way to sleep but it's alright. Buck's house was off in the distance, you could hear the Hank Williams from where I was standing. I don't know how he can stand listening to that twenty four-seven or when he can even sleep. His parties are hours long, no one will leave. Although ii guess everyone who goes to his parties must leave at some point, just not till like ten in the morning, and then there are the people who basically live there in one of his little hotel room things, like Dallas. Dally has his own room and bathroom entirely, doesn't even have to pay anymore. The lucky bastard.

I walked up to the door and opened it, a few people stared at me but I ignored them and walked straight to the bar, where Buck was working for once. Usually he has one of his employees, or homeless greasers who use the money they make for drugs and rent, working there. Some of those guys screw up so much, every time they do you get a free drink until you get so drunk you start paying triple for your drinks. That is one of Buck's main revenues, although he doesn't have a main one. He makes money a lot of ways, most being ripping off other greasers or socs. Whether it's a drink, or fixed rodeo he'll take your money.

"What can I do for ya Tim?" he asked as I walked up, most everybody knew me by name. Same with Dallas, we were friends who tried to kill each other one day, then rob a store together the next. I don't really get how our friendship works, although most people don't. I should though; I mean I am involved in it. "Get me something with alcohol; I don't care what, just something." He nodded his head, Buck understood me. After a rumble I usually don't really know what's going on, and for the fact my nose still hurt like a bitch didn't help. I swear if it keeps breaking it won't get fixed one day. Curly is going to laugh his ass off at me breaking my nose again; I'll just punch him in the face and see how he likes a broken bone. But he broke his arm being a dumb-ass and climbing a telephone pole. I swear Darry says he kid brother doesn't use his head; mine doesn't even have a brain in his head, failing all his classes, getting caught, and climbing telephone poles.

What am I thinking; I have never cared about him passing his classes and what he does in his free time. Darry is rubbing off on me and that is not a good thing. "Here ya go." Buck placed a drink in front of me, I didn't care what it was I just picked up the glass and started drinking. "So did the greasers win the rumble?" Buck asked, I put the glass down and smiled. "Yea, taught them socs not to mess with us, but if I guess right there will be another rumble for something in a few months." He nodded, Buck aloud both socs and greasers in his bar but he knew the score, Buck was more a greasers then anything. Born and raised muddle class, bought a hotel like thing on the border and aloud socs and greasers to be in one place without fighting. It was a win-win because we could have our rumble councils here. All the leaders come, talk, and work out a rumble date and time.

"I see you broke your nose again." He said noticing the bandages on my face. I have to admit, for someone who knows nothing about medicines; Angela can bandage my nose pretty well. "Yea, you just are noticing?" I asked, it was the most obvious thing in the world to see I broke my nose. "No, but I figured you would get pissed off if the first thing I said to you was something about your broken nose. Am I right?" He was but I didn't want to say it, Buck just sat there with a stupid smirk on his face waiting for an answer. "Alright, so I might have gotten mad, but now to the point I would've sucker punched you in the face." I said trying to reason. "Sure." He replied sarcastically, it made me mad that I couldn't sucker punch him there, the main two reasons why I couldn't is because he would expect it, and the second is because I could get kicked out in a heartbeat.

"So, do you think that Cade kid is going to be okay, I mean the rumble was practically about him?" I glanced up from my drink to Buck. "I don't know earlier when I went to see Dally he had me go see the kid. Didn't look too good, Dallas was a train wreck worrying 'bout the kid, I don't know what he would do if Johnny did die." I tried to hide the sorrow in my voice the best I could, Dally might go to great lengths if Johnny did die, and Dallas is my friend. Sure we fight, but mostly for fun. I would never want anything bad to happen to him. "Dally is a fighter, I'm sure he will survive." Buck said trying to keep me from knowing he heard the hurt in my voice. "I know that, but you should've seen him, he risked his life for that kid." Buck looked down then back up. "I gotta go serve other people, don't bother paying." Buck said when he saw me reach for my wallet. It's on the house." He said answering my silent question.

I thanked him then left back for my house, I may not have been drunk, but I was buzzed enough to make my thoughts go away.


	4. Chapter 4

He was dead, the boy, Johnny, was dead. Dally, he died also. Right after ditching the money at my house. Went and got himself shot by the fuzz. Dallas and Johnny, the "Heros" were dead. But those boys, they were no heros. Johnny, he was just a greaser at the wrong place at the right time and Dallas, he was just a fucking idiot. He died because of a stupid kid. A kid who went off and broke himself, stop being a true greaser. Went off and saved a bunch of kids from a fire. That's not a greaser, it's not a soc either. Him and Curtis, they were their own selves.

Here I was, laying on the damn bed, thinking about Dallas and Cade. Why the hell did I even care about the fact Dallas and the kid were dead. I wasn't supposed to care like this. Feel bad about them. Tim Shepard wasn't supposed to have feelings, wasn't supposed to care like this. I shouldn't care, they were just some other greasers. But the kid, he was laying in the hospital on death's bed for only a day before he passed and Dallas, he must have cared a lot about the Johnny kid to go and get himself killed because of him.

I rolled over so my face was into the pillow. This place smelled like beer and other drinks. But you can't expect much from Buck's. This place is a party, but it is the only place I can stay away from Angela and everyone else at my house. I didn't want to see them, didn't want to see my parents, Angela, none of them. I wasn't even going to see Curly in the reformatory. He was an idiot. Getting arrested for getting a fight with the socs. Wasn't even the ones who were trying to drown Ponyboy. Just the first ones he saw.

The damn idiots down stairs made it impossible to sleep. Buck had a little memorial for Dallas, just lit some candles though, nothing much. But he isn't rich, couldn't do much of anything. And now everyone was getting drunk trying to forget. We all knew Dallas, all of us had talked to him before. Half the girls here had slept with him. None of us could really believe the fact that he was actually dead and gone. Never to come back. Two-Bit, he was the one who told me. Was here getting a few drinks, looked like he was close to tears. That was the first sign something was wrong, Two-Bit, he never cried.

_"Ey Keith what's wrong." He turned to face me, not even saying anything smart about me calling him Keith. Tears were on the verge of falling down his face. Something was wrong, Two-Bit, he supposedly had forgot to cry, like me and Dallas. He didn't just start crying like this. It wasn't the Two-Bit we all know. But Keith right now, he seemed to have lost all control everything. Something was wrong with him, he wasn't just drunk, there was something else bothering him._

_ "Tim?" His voice was cracking, he was... Something really bad had happened to him. Something really bad. "Tim, the kid. He's dead, so is Dally. When Johnny died, Dallas, he just broke. Went out, robbed some place or something then pulled a gun on the fuzz. They shot him down dead. Killed him right there. We tried to stop them, but they didn't hear us, they just kept shooting. And Ponyboy's in the hospital. He might die." _

_ Dallas was dead. That's all I heard. He was dead, gone for good. Never coming back, never going to slash my tires, pick a fight, never going to do anything again. The fuzz, they finally got to kill the bastard. What they're been wanting to do forever. They've always wanted him dead, but they actually killed him. He didn't even have a loaded gun. Just the unloaded one Buck gave him. And he pulled it on the cops, knowing they were going to shoot him down. Knowing that he was going to die, go be with Johnny. _

_ "Tim?" I ignored Two-Bit and walked up to Buck. He seemed unfazed by me being like this. It wasn't a whole surprise though. "Give me a room." I demanded, Buck saw the fire in my eyes. He __pulled a key from behind the counter and gave it to me. "Here Tim." I pulled it out of his hand and stalked off up the stairs. He was mumbling something under his breath but didn't question me. That's exactly what I wanted. I felt like crying, that's not normal for Tim Shepard. I shouldn't cry. I don't cry. Crying is, it's weak. Crying shows your weaknesses, it shows you can break easily. Greasers don't cry. _

_ As soon as I got up the stairs I looked at the key. Buck's house is more like a hotel really. He has different rooms you can "Rent" and stay for the night. Or if you were like Dallas stay all the time. All the people who will stay here on a regular basis have their own rooms. Mine just happened to be right next to Dally's. I felt my heart drop when I saw his room. I was going to start crying. Me and Dallas, we were friends, buddies. Even though we fought all the time we still were friends. And seeing his old room hurt. I walked to mine, opened the door and fell straight on the bed._

I never did cry. But I've been staying here for the past two days. The official funeral was tomorrow. One for both Johnny and Dally. The two of them were being buried next to each other. So far every greaser in town has decided to go. Even some socs want to come. And we aren't going to stop them. The socs, or some of them at least helped paid for their plots and for the coffins and things. We thanked them, socs and greasers may come together for this funeral but it's not the end of our fights. We will still hate them, while they still hate us.

**A/N **

**Yep, updating for the first time since June, be happy friends. Hehe...**

**~JKUPCHURCH**


End file.
